jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Shocker Riders Vs The Kamen Rider Club Z
This is a written story By Vanguardmaster47 Plot Mugen Shocker has made it’s move! This time they’ve revived old adversary’s of the kamen Riders to do battle with them. It’s up to van and the Kamen Rider club z to defeat them! But with the sudden appearance of hades with Kamen Rider decade Can our heroes triumph over an army of past foes? Characters Kamen Rider Club Z: Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Bev Gilturtle Quncy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Neo Shocker Riders: Evol (Kamen Rider Evol) Dan Kuroto (Kamen Rider Genm) Wiseman (Kamen Rider White Wizard) Bonno (Kamen Rider Gold Drive) Negataros (Kamen Rider Nega Den-O) Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal) Ryoma Sengoku (Kamen Rider Duke) Woz (Kamen Rider Woz) Ren Aoi (Kamen Rider Fifteen) Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) Nariaki Utsumi (Kamen Rider MadRogue) Argos (Kamen Rider Extrememer) Foundation X: Kaisei Mogami (Bikaiser) Mugen Shocker: Great Leader Time Jackers: Sworz Uhr Ora Disney’s Hercule: Hades The Lion Guard: Fuli Beshte Bunga Ono Kion Trivia * Hades joins Oma zi-o * Tsukasa joins the kamen Rider club z * Van gains the decade ridewatch and his first power up form, decade armor Scenes Prologue: Shocker’s recruits/ Hades’ new champion * Kamen Rider Vs Shocker Rider * A passing through Kamen Rider * Hades’ Game * A legacy of heroes * ZI-O Vs Decade * Zi-O Power Up! * Tsukasa: (gives Van the Decade Ridewatch) now show em what the heisei riders....no...show em what all kamen Riders are about! * Van: (takes it and nods) we’ll make a new future together! (he presses the button on top of the Ride watch) * Riderwatch: (Beeps) D-D-Decade! * (van slots the ridewatch into the second slot and hits the button on top of his driver. He brings his left arm up) * Van: HENSHIN! (He brings his arm down and spins the driver) * Ziku Driver: rider time! Kamen Rider ZI-O! Armor time! Kamen ride! Wow! Decade-Decade! Decade! * (The armor forms as a bunch of cards surround him and turn into the armor pieces and attaches itself to Van, thus transforming him into Kamen Rider ZI-O decade Armor, his first upgrade form) * Woz: Behold and rejoice for the power of decade has been obtained! Look upon the demon king of time and behold kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor in all it’s- * Tsukasa: (takes Woz’s book and closes it) does he do this all the time? * Makini: (sighs) unfortunately yes * Bunga: Yeah, he acts oddly like van’s cheerleader, even though he is evil * Woz: because with each power he obtains he becomes closer to becoming Oma ZI-O! * kion: not true, his method of obtaining powers is different, he doesn’t steal them, he found a way to make it so two versions of the same rider powers can exist. I’d say he is separate from your future. And if you don’t believe me watch and learn * Woz: (growls and observes the battlefield) * Van: (pulls out a new blade, the ride heisaber) sorry hades but i make my own future! (He points his blade at hades) * Roxie: Kick his Firey Butt Van! * Hades: ok now I’m REALLY mad! (He teleports into the arena and attacks van with a fireball) * Van: (doges And slashes hades) * Hades: I’m sorry was that supposed to hurt? (He pushes van away) face it kid! In my underworld there is only one winner! Me! * Van: I wouldn’t count on that. Don’t underestimate the spirit of a kamen Rider (He turns the clock hands on the side of his blade. The build symbol appears) * Heisaber: Hey! Build! Dual-Time Break! (The blade becomes engulfed in a drill aura and Van charges at hades and actually damages him) * Hades: ow! That hurt! Wait...that hurt?! HOW DARE YOU! (burns with red fire and launches a volley of fireballs) * Van: (turns the clock hands and ex-aid’s symbol appears) * Heisaber: Hey! Ex-Aid! Dual-Time Break * Van: (slashes the fire balls with the “HIT” graphic appearing with each fire ball he destroys) * Van: (rushes forward and once again turns the clock hands. This time to drive with his symbol appearing) * Heisaber: Hey! Drive! Dual-Time Break * Van: (slashes And sends out a barrage of drive’s form tires at hades) * Hades: I’ve...had...ENOUGH! (He engulfs van in a giant fire pillar) * Smolder: Van! * Hades: haha! bye bye ZI-O! Wait...huh?! * (From the pillar of fire a sound is heard) * Decade Ridewatch: Final Form Time! B-B-B-Build! * (the entire fire pillar is extinguished by the power of RabbitTank Sparkling’s power to the surprise of everyone, and Van Still donning the decade armor, now has transformed again! This time Into Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Build Form with the Build Ridewatch slotted into The special slot on the decade Ridewatch) * Sento: thats....RabbitTank Sparkling! * Tsukasa: That is the true power of the decade armor, it allows van to access the upgrade forms of past riders. By slotting another Ridewatch into the slot of the decade ridewatch, he can modify the decade armor using the powers of past riders. * Quincy: Modify? * Tsukasa: correct. In this instance he combined the power of build with the decade armor to create the decade armor build form accessing build’s upgrade form * Sento: impressive, let’s see what he can do with my power * Van: now then shall we proceed with the experiment? * Hades: (launches more fireballs) * Van: (counters with red and blue bubbles from the rabbittank sparkling powers) maybe you just need to cool off! (he leaps in the air and punches hades in the chest charged with the sparkling powers) * Hades: when will you learn to SHUT UP! (He summons a mass of spirits from Styx) * Van: ghosts huh? I have just the thing for that (He takes out the build ridewatch and slots in the ghost ridewatch) * Decade ridewatch: final form time! G-G-G-Ghost! * (Van has now become kamen rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Ghost form) * Takaru: Thats my Upgraded form! Ghost grateful! * Kion: Hevi kabisa! he Really can access the upgraded powers of other riders! * Van: (Summons all the parka ghosts from the symbols on his body and they push the mass of spirits back into Styx) * Hades: what?! HOW?! * Van: I think it’s time we ended this (He reverts to the regular decade armor and takes out the ghost ridewatch then he inserts the decade ridewatch turns the clock hands multiple times until all the Rider symbols were cycled through) * Decade Ridewatch: Finish Time! * Heisaber: Hey! Kamen Riders! Heisei! Heisei! Heisei! Hesei! He-He-Hei! * Van: (Pulls the trigger on the blade) * (A bunch of cards appear diagonally in front of hades each with a Kamen Rider on it) * Heisaber: D-D-D-Decade! Heisei Riders! Ultimate Time Break! * (Van slashes through the cards and hades, ending the battle) * Van: (goes back over to decade and helps him up) Epilogue: Riders forever! * Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories Category:Van’s adventures